Moebius Ring
by Ame to Yume
Summary: "In the end, he realized, Light Yagami had died long ago and Kira was the only one left." Songfic to DIAURA's "Moebius Ring". Set during the final episode. Light-centric. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't do songfics much (more like music-inspired fics), but an AMV is harder to make than a songfic, and the fact that my Windows Movie Maker enjoys torturing me as much as possible doesn't really help matters. Besides, this song was too fitting to pass up (or maybe it's just me - I can't write an insightful oneshot without even remotely basing it on a DIAURA song anymore). That being said, please enjoy my poor excuse of an entrance to the Death Note fandom.  
**

**Disclaimer: Death Note goes to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The song "Moebius Ring" goes to DIAURA. The translation goes to Obscured Moon from the blog Captive Psyche (would've done it myself, but I'm lazy like that XD). **

**The underlined parts in the lyrics are the English words in the original Japanese. **

* * *

Moebius Ring 

He ran.

He didn't know where he was even going, but he ran. He kept running, as fast as he could, holding his injured arm, watching as his life flashed before his flooded eyes.

_Dwelling in doubt, without a shadow_  
_ Who are you, you who are so lifelike?_  
_ "I killed him, the one with angel wings"_  
_ The confession drips from a Red scar_

Who was that person, he wondered as the memories kept playing in his head. Who was that boy, no, that man, so pure and innocent, who had a bright future, an entire life waiting for him? Why did he throw it all away and stain his hands with blood, why did he kill those whom he cared for the most? For what reason? In the name of justice? Was that worth losing his family, and the only friend he's ever had? Was that worth losing all his loved ones?

He held his arm tighter, feeling warm blood pour over his fingers.

_Before the mirror, our consciousnesses intertwine_  
_ Why can I hear it now?_  
_ "It's because you are my shadow"_  
_ An answer is not received_

Yagami Light had always been a good actor. With practice and time, he was able to piece together a facade so carefully deceiving no one payed any mind to the feelings rolling inside of him, battering him. No one ever stopped to see past his fake smiles and his perfect perfection. Sometimes, he wanted someone, _anyone_, to love him for who he was, but after so much time of acting and being fake, Light didn't know who he even was anymore. He didn't know _anything _anymore.

Before the mirror, he could see that monster staring right back at him, piercing eyes tearing into his very soul, and he could feel his resolve, his grip on himself, on reality, weakening with every single passing second.

_You're a killer, Light Yagami. Just admit it. _

Light would shake his head and clench his fists in determination, denying that fact, though he knew deep inside that it was true. He'd cling to his shield and reassure himself every time.

_"I am law." _

_"I am justice." _

_"I am the God of the New World." _

He always needed reassure, because he doubted himself so much. That's what hurt the most - the doubt of himself.

_If my chest is cut open by the tapering moon, my proof will the flowing Red _  
_ If we mix, we'll become intertwined - over and over again, I reach out my hand_  
_ If this is a bad dream, I'll say goodbye to you, to you_  
_ Just for my own sake_

No matter how much he wanted to pretend that everything was alright, the feeling of unease never left him. Instead, the coil of despair wrapped tighter and tighter around him like a constricting boa, dragging him down into a bottomless pit of pain and despair. He desperately tried to hide it, but he didn't always succeed. On sleepless nights, tears poured from his eyes as the pillows muffled his screams. Those nights would be forgotten as the sun rose, though, and he'll never talk to anyone about them, because he's Light Yagami and he refuses to admit to weakness.

He wishes he'd know what to do.

There were times when he wanted to relinquish the power he had in his hands, to save himself from the torment, but he pushed back those thoughts as he let the insanity grip him and consume him fully.

_"I am Kira." _

_I send this powerless love song to you in the broken space and time_  
_ My glittering dreams overflow with such power that it shoots from my eyes  
I reach out _  
_ The melody is lost and continues forever_  
_ But the cradle sways, and it reaches the place where it "should" be_  
_ It overlaps…Twice maze_

He had held tighter to the power he had, further fueling his dreams of grandeur, leaving everything he's ever loved behind. In the end, he realized, Light Yagami had died long ago, and Kira was the only one left.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the general suckage, but I was in the middle of a massive writer's block, not to add that writing angsty Light without turning him into a melodramatic princess is HARD AS HELL.**

**Faves are nice but reviews are love, especially if it's constructive criticism, 'cause I'm BADLY in need of some. Flame me, however, and I will hunt you down and write your name in my Death Note. **

**Love, **

**Ame to Yume**

**PS: Yes, I'm a Light fangirl. If you don't like that, you can kindly go slap yourself silly with a fish for all I care, OK? **


End file.
